


Once Upon a Dream

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: The reader falls asleep one night and wakes up in 1776 Manhattan, in a life that is not her own.





	1. I. Alexander Hamilton

“One cream, five sugars, please.” The barista nods and you lean back against the counter, shooting a message to your husband:  _ Coffee otw. How’s the workshop going? xo Y/N _ . Your phone goes off almost right after you press send, and you scoff as you read your husband’s message.  _ Going great, babe. Lin is a genius, can’t wait for you to hear his songs. xo Daveed. _

Lin-Manuel Miranda was a genius, no doubt about it. You had been close friends with him for years, ever since you met his soon-to-be wife Vanessa and became her best friend. Naturally, your husband Daveed became close friends with Lin as well, and the two even participated in a small rap group together. Now, Lin was recording songs for his second musical about Alexander Hamilton -- which seemed boring, but knowing Lin, you knew it would be astonishing. The moment he invited Daveed to join the recording sessions and voice a couple of characters in Lin’s musical, you pushed him to accept, knowing that it would lead to something great.

The barista called your name and you grabbed the two coffees, walking down the street to where Lin, Daveed, and the rest of the cast were recording. As soon as you walked in you heard the sweet chords of piano and perfectly in-tune voices grace the air, and smiled as you waited outside the door of the studio, closing your eyes and letting the melodies drift through. Soon enough, the song ended, and the door opened as the cast emerged. Daveed and Lin walked out together, laughing and grinning ear to ear. Their happiness was infectious, and you found yourself smiling even wider as you stood holding your coffees.

“Y/n, babe, I’ve missed you.” Daveed leaned over and placed a light kiss on your lips, taking his coffee from your left hand.

“Daveed, you’ve only been gone for 3 hours.”

“That’s more than enough.” He grinned and took a sip of his coffee as you turned to Lin.

“The music sounds so good! I’m really excited to see where this musical goes, especially after  _ In The Heights _ was so successful.” Lin smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor shyly.

“It still needs a lot of work,” Lin said, “but I’m very happy with it so far. I can’t wait to show the world the untold story of Alexander Hamilton.”

“And the world can’t wait to see it.” You lifted your coffee in the air as a mock toast, then took a sip, feeling the warmth course down your throat.

“You and Vanessa still coming over for dinner tonight?” Daveed asked, and Lin nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled at you, and the three of you chatted for a few more moments before the cast had to head back to work, and you had to head back to your writing. 

Being an aspiring author, you found yourself never at a lack of words, but rather at a lack of exciting narratives to tell. They all ended up boring and predictable, and you spent your days writing op-ed pieces and sending them to various publishing sites just to make some income while you waited for your perfect fiction to come. Your life was boring and predictable too, though, so it made finding inspiration quite hard. You only hoped that one day it might come to you in a dream.

* * *

 

“Dinner was really good tonight, babe.” Daveed said as the two of you laid down to sleep. You turned out the lights and curled up to his side, embracing his warm torso as his hand caressed your hair.

“Thanks, Diggs.” You smiled into his shoulder. “I didn’t realize Lin could relate Alexander Hamilton to baked chicken and broccoli, though.” 

Daveed laughed. “He can relate Hamilton to anything, at this point. I swear, he’s read that book at least 50 times over the past couple of years. It’s borderline obsessive.”

“He’s a man with a plan. An intricate, extensive plan, but a plan nonetheless. And a good one at that.”

Daveed nodded. “You got that right. This musical is going to be a goddamn hit.” 

Eventually, the two of you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

After a long rest, you found yourself waking up, but as you opened your eyes, you found that you were no longer in your bed -- or in your apartment at all, for that matter. You jolted up, sitting in bed and looking with wide eyes around the room. Green damask wallpaper, cherry stained furniture, a lit fireplace -- this was definitely not your apartment. From the looks of it, it seemed to not even be of the 21st century -- a candelabra stood on a table in the center of the room, and a cross-stitch was left abandoned in an armchair near the window.

“Miss Elizabeth?” A maid entered the room, ducking her head slightly in respect. “Your father requests your presence at breakfast. Oh, you’re not even dressed!” She walked briskly over to the wardrobe, pulling out a 1700s style light blue dress. You stared as the maid brushed off the skirt and pulled out various undergarments: a slip, a hoop, and -- oh no -- a white corset. You sighed deeply. Yup, it definitely wasn’t 2012. But where -- and  _ when  _ \-- were you?

“Get up, Miss Elizabeth, you must get ready! Your father is expecting you!” You stood up slowly and crossed the room, your maid quickly unbuttoning your white nightgown and helping you put on the layers and layers of clothing. Eventually, the blue dress was on and the corset tightened, and your maid guided you to a mirror next to your wardrobe.

“Oh, Miss Schuyler, you look lovely! Now, let’s get you downstairs.” As your maid bustled you downstairs, you tried to piece the situation together. Your name was Elizabeth Schuyler -- why did that seem familiar? It was some time in the late 1700s… but you had no idea where you were.

Eventually, you mused, you would find out. And then, it was only a matter of finding out how to get back home.


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

[Lin’s POV]

The last thing Lin remembered from the night before was falling asleep in his own bed next to his beautiful wife. Yet he awoke in a strange, uncomfortable bed in a room that screamed unfamiliarity. He jolted up, looking around for a clock to tell the time, but found none. The window was open, and as he got out of bed to close it, he noticed he was wearing a long white nightshirt, though he had fallen asleep in an old t-shirt and sweats.

Where was he?

Lin crossed to the window and peeked outside. This was certainly not New York. In what he assumed to be his backyard was a lone cow and a chicken coop, and the yard was bordered by tall, overgrown trees. There were no lights, save for one small glow in a far away house, across a small river. Next to the house, a horse was tethered, asleep. Turning away from the window, Lin’s eyes fell on a journal, the cover reading “Property of Alexander Hamilton.”

This wasn’t 21st century New York...this was 1776 Manhattan. And he was not Lin-Manuel Miranda, he was Alexander Hamilton.

_ Vanessa totally predicted this, _ he thought, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.  _ I got way too immersed in writing this musical, and now I’m having weird dreams. I just need to go back to sleep, and I’ll wake up in my own bed again. _ But try as he might, sleep would not come. And despite lying in bed for three hours, when the sun rose, he was still in this strange bed, still Alexander Hamilton.

_ Well,  _ he thought,  _ if I’m stuck as Alexander in this dream world, I might as well play the part. _ He got up and headed downstairs to make himself breakfast and try to recall Alexander’s next steps.

[Reader POV]

“Come  _ on _ , Eliza! You’re taking forever!” Your -- Eliza’s -- little sister Peggy complained as you brushed out your long, dark hair. The two of you, along with Angelica, were headed into the city for the day, to -- in Angelica’s words -- “scout out some men worth our time.” As the daughters of a wealthy man in this time, the three of you were more likely than not to be married off in order to keep the Schuyler legacy intact, and Angelica wanted some say in the matter. You couldn’t disagree; it seemed incredibly undesirable to be married to some strange man, especially when you were able to choose your husband back home. You hid a small smile as you remembered Daveed: his curly locks, his infectious laugh, his strong arms… you missed him an incredible amount, and wanted nothing more than to be back home with him, safe and sound.

“Are you ready yet, Eliza?” You turned to see Angelica leaning against your door frame with a mischievous look on her face.

You brushed a last bit of rouge on your cheeks and stood up. “I’m ready.” Peggy took your hand, and the three of you set off toward the heart of Manhattan.

[Lin POV]

_ What do I do first, what did Alexander do… _ Lin walked down the streets of Manhattan, trying to retrace the steps of a man whose life was the pages of a book he read and reread dozens of times. He stopped by a streetlight and suddenly it came to him.

_ Burr _ .

It was getting dark. If Aaron Burr was in town, and if he was supposed to meet Alexander Hamilton --  _ me _ , Lin thought -- tonight, then he would be here sometime within the next few hours. It was a shaky plan, but it was a plan.

Lin ducked inside a nearby book shop while he waited, perusing the shelves for novels that interested him. He picked up a book by Jonathan Swift, whose novel  _ Gulliver’s Travels  _ was the inspiration for many childhood capers.

“ _ Revolutions in Geneva _ ? That’s one of my favorites.” Lin turned to the voice and was faced with a familiar face: Leslie Odom Jr. He had taken on the role of Burr in many of the recent “Hamilton” workshop sessions; now, he was Aaron Burr, in the flesh.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” Lin asked, trying to hide his shock.

Leslie --  _ no, Burr _ , Lin corrected himself -- chuckled. “That depends. Who’s asking?”

“Oh, well, sure, sir,” Lin scratched the back of his neck and began to spout the words he had carefully scripted months ago. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir, I have been looking for you.”

“I’m getting nervous.”

“Sir, I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?”

“You punched the bursar.”   
Lin grinned. This was going just like the script. “Yes! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two years, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid -- I’m not stupid.” He took a breath. “So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?”

Burr looked down. “It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed.”   
“You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan. God I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for!”

Burr chuckled. “Can I buy you a drink?” Lin mentally cheered.

“That would be nice.” The two began to walk toward the pub, Lin mentally reciting Burr’s words as he said them. This was no nightmare, he decided; this was an excellent opportunity to refine his script, a simulation rather than a dream. 

And he would enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
